dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Conservatory
The Royal Conservatory is the fifth mission in Dishonored 2, where either Emily Kaldwin or Corvo Attano must infiltrate the Royal Conservatory of Karnaca to eliminate Delilah's follower, Breanna Ashworth, and prevent her from completing a mysterious device. Briefing Pre-mission, Another Strange Visit You've awakened with a strange feeling. Pre-mission, Dreadful Wale Meet with Meagan Foster and Anton Sokolov to discuss the next steps in your effort to take down Delilah and the Duke of Serkonos. Pre-Mission While held captive, Anton Sokolov learned the identity of one of Delilah's chief allies, Breanna Ashworth. An architect of the coup that took the throne in Dunwall, Ashworth is powerful and full of secrets. She is building a mysterious device for Delilah. Breanna Ashworth must be eliminated. Another Strange Visit Emily or Corvo will wake up in their cabin on the Dreadful Wale without mana. Leaving the room leads to an encounter with Delilah. She will share the story of her life, scenes of which can be seen while passing through the Void. Dreadful Wale Waking up in the real-world cabin leads to an encounter with the spirit of former empress Jessamine Kaldwin. Anton Sokolov has spent three days recuperating and provides information he gathered in the Clockwork Mansion. Breanna Ashworth, curator of the Royal Conservatory, is working on a device called the Oraculum for Delilah. Mission Meagan Foster brings Emily or Corvo to Cyria Gardens in her skiff and suggests they visit the hidden Overseer outpost for information before heading to the conservatory. Finding the outpost and listening to the audiograph on the desk there will reveal that Ashworth may be interfering with the Oracular Order. The district is protected by the Grand Guard, and Emily or Corvo must get past a wall of light and a watchtower before reaching the Royal Conservatory. Another wall of light at the entrance of the conservatory may be avoided by speaking with the Black Market shopkeeper and seeking his associate before going to find Ashworth. An alternate route may be taken to an open window directly across from the associate's balcony. Once inside, they have to make their way through Delilah's coven of witches to get to Ashworth. She may be killed or for the nonlethal option her powers can be removed by placing the discarded lenses in the Oraculum and activating the machine. Ashworth need not be present at the time of the machine's initial activation. Severing Ashworth's connection to the Void causes all remaining witches to fall unconscious and destroys all remaining gravehounds and bloodbriars. Special Actions *Shrewd Negotiations - Get the best price for the Roseburrow Prototype. *Parley with Delilah - Talk to the statue in Ashworth’s office after eliminating Ashworth. *Witch No More - Sever Ashworth’s connection with the Void. *Black Market Heist - Rob the black market. *Spying Overseers - Find Vice Overseer Byrne’s outpost. Trivia *A conversation aboard the Dreadful Wale indicates that this mission takes place three days after The Clockwork Mansion, with Corvo or Emily telling Sokolov that "...he had three days to rest." *In high chaos, it may be possible to witness a female guard push someone off of a rooftop. *In high chaos, a dead Overseer dressed in the uniform and mask more commonly worn by those from Dunwall can be found on the first floor of the Conservatory. *The combination for the safe in the bloodfly-infested lecture hall may be purchased from the Black Market Shop. *The mission's working title was "The Curator", as seen in the game's files. Gallery Blackmarketowner3.jpg|Black market shop at Cyria Gardens. Conservatory1.png|The Royal Conservatory. Conservatory9.png|The main hall in the Conservatory. Consevatory15.png|Breanna's office in the Royal Conservatory. DelStatueD2.png|Breanna speaking to a statue of Delilah. BreannaLabConservatory.jpg|Breanna's lab above her office. Oraculum Wide View.png|A wide view of the Oraculum Oraculum 2.JPG|A view of the Oraculum from front. Oraculum 1a.png|View of the Oraculum from above. Oraculum 1b.png|Breanna checks on the Oraculum. ConservatoryLenses.png|The desk with the dysfunctional lenses. Breanna2.png|Breanna running towards the malfunctioning Oraculum. Breanna3.png|Breanna next to the Oraculum. Breanna4.png|Breanna sitting defeated near the Oraculum. Ashworth animation death.gif|Breanna Ashworth's death animation (GIF). Conservatory29.png|The guarding room holding the Roseburrow Prototype. Roseburrow2.jpg|The Prototype on its pedestal. RoseburrowPrototype.png|The Roseburrow Prototype. CYRIA GARDENS MAP.jpg|A map of Cyria Gardens. Royal Conservatory Map.jpg|A map of the Royal Conservatory. Low Chaos Walkthrough Dishonored 2 Mission 5 References zh:皇家美术馆（任务） ru:Королевская_кунсткамера_(миссия) Category:Dishonored 2 Missions